Drabble Series
by Emerald Moonrose
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin! Some of them will be prompted by OMG!Facts that I pick, and some of it will be crack, some of it will have crack pairings. D-R-A-B-B-L-E, baby!  Genres shift a ton.
1. Drabble One: Statue

If a statue in the park of a person on a horse has both front legs in the air, the person died in battle; if the horse has one front leg in the air, the person died from battle wounds; if the horse has all four legs on the ground, the person died of natural causes.

The air was all but silent. Despite it being comfortably warm and midday, there was almost no sounds to be heard, save for the occasional clicks of a lone bird that soon stopped sounding- a sharp contrast to the noises that had protruded the air just weeks before this, on that fateful day. Gunshots, screams and shots had pierced everyone's ears and hearts before, but nothing was more painful than the heaviness that settled around now. Even the birds and the animals were unnaturally silent, as if they also understood and were paying their debts.

A leader had just been lost.

The body had been buried not long after his death, but only after a suitable coffin had been made for the esteemed man. All that was left of him now was his memory, and the statue that had been built in his honor. The bronze gleamed in the summer light that soaked through the leaves of the maple trees around the statue, as if proud to be standing there. Mounted on a horse, he looked fierce and just as ready for battle as he always did, the horse rearing back on its back legs and both of them looking like they were prepared to take on the world. Axel could almost imagine the same glint in the blue eyes that had belonged to the horse's owner, the sun-kissed spikes of hair that ruffled with the wind, the smile that barely managed to appear whenever Axel was around. The sword in his hand, raised skywards in a challenge even seemed familiar, just like the musket slung over his back and the revolver on his side. He looked every bit like the hero he truly was.

This was the man who had led them through thick and thin, the one who had gave it all in order to give his people the life he thought they deserved. Even now, when there should have been celebration, every soldier knelt to the statue, hats held to their chest and heads bowed in grief. This was the only thing that could be done for him, Axel knew. His tale would be told for years, passed down from generation to generation; the story of the warrior who had died to save the ones he loved.

They had won the war, but the cost was too great for it to be anything but bittersweet.

* * *

The identity of the caption is ambiguous- Sora, or Roxas? You decide.


	2. Drabble Two: Y Chromosone

Men have nipples because, as an embryo, everyone is a female until the Y chromosome kicks in.

Demyx was a curious little kid. When he didn't know something, his first response was to ask what it was, or how it worked. This went for everything and anything that the nine year old crossed, something that would have gotten on the nerves of the people around him if it weren't for the fact that he was so damn cute.

That was what started this situation. Really, Zexion was less than amused by his companion's constant questions, but still managed to answer them, if only to get the blond to stop bothering him- and because he found it difficult to deny the blond anything. It was only because Zexion was the smartest person Demyx knew that he asked him, despite Zexion being a whole year younger than him. This continued for years, even until Demyx had grown up and learned how to use a computer and its search engine properly. Zexion was just much easier to reach, he assumed, and he was okay with that for the most part- it meant more time with him, after all.

That was Zexion's secret. After knowing Demyx for years, somehow he managed to acquire a certain attraction of the non-platonic kind to him. What could he say? He didn't really understand it himself; he just knew that something about Demyx made his stomach flip and his pulse increase to unnatural levels. Demyx, of course, had no clue. His naivete made it easy to keep it from him, and it would work out well, if it weren't for Demyx and his constant _touching_. That kid really couldn't keep his hands to himself, no matter who it was.

So when Demyx had walked directly over to him and pulled of Zexion's shirt, he shouldn't have been that surprised. Though what did surprise him was being pushed to the ground after that, Demyx settling down on his hips. When the blond poked him on the chest, brows knitted in confusion, Zexion immediately began reprimanding him, ignoring the fact that hey, Demyx currently had his hand on Zexion's naked chest, and hey, why the hell wasn't Demyx wearing a shirt? His hormones would have a field day with this if Zexion let them.

"Demyx! You don't go around taking off people's shirts! It's rude!" Zexion snapped, trying to grab his shirt back from the pest. Pausing, he added,"And why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Demyx poked his chest again. "I was changing clothes and thought of something." That figured. "Why do guys have nipples? I mean, that's totally weird, right? We don't have a use for them, so technically we shouldn't have them." Demyx seemed intently focused on the said subject and Zexion felt his cheeks redden. Of all the situations that Zexion could have thought of with the two shirtless, this was not one of them.

"You came all the way over here and took off my shirt, just so that you could ask me about _nipples_?"

He hoped that the incredulity of the situation didn't go over Demyx's head. Unfortunately, judging by the inquisitive look in Demyx's eyes as he stared at Zexion, it did. "You know the answer, don't you? I mean, it really is silly, isn't it?"

_You mean this situation, right?_

If it had been anyone else, Zexion would have thrown them out in an instant. As it was, the hand still rested gently on his chest made him increasingly uncomfortable, as was the the weight on his hips. Why the hell did Demyx have to be so tactile with his questions anyways? This really couldn't be good for his health. "Men have nipples because everyone starts out the same as an embryo. You don't technically become a male until the Y chromosome kicks in."

He explained this quickly, and Demyx's eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh, I get it! So you're a chick until you become a dude! Like a sex change!"

"…" Demyx had the quaintest way of saying things, Zexion noted. "That probably wouldn't be the most correct explanation of it, but yes, that would be right. Could you possibly get off now?"

"Oh!" He seemed to have completely forgotten that he was still straddling Zexion. He began to move, then hesitated, looking down at him with what Zexion could only describe as nervousness. What was with him today?

Zexion raised an eyebrow instead of saying that out loud. "What? Do you have another question?"

He frowned, eves flickering away for a few seconds. That was enough to concern Zexion; Demyx never hesitated with a question. Should he ask again? "Of sorts."

Without any further preamble, he grabbed Zexion's shoulders, leaned down and kissed him lightly.

It was just a peck, lasted no longer than a second or two, and yet, it was enough to make Zexion's mind go completely blank. Demyx withdrew quickly, and his head tilted to the side, curiosity still written all over his face. "I kept wondering what it'd feel like," he said simply in response to Zexion's dazed look. Standing up, he moved to leave the room and then stopped, turning back to the boy still on the ground. "It's kind of fun, don't you think? I…" he paused, a slight blush crossing his cheeks, "I'd like to do it again sometime."

With that, he walked out.

Zexion sat up slowly, still confused by the turn of events. Then, he grabbed his shirt that had been deposited a few feet away and pulled it on, getting to his feet not long afterward. In the end, he raced out the door after the blond, the slightest hint of a grin on his lips.

Asking questions wasn't that bad of a thing after all.

* * *

I actually really, really dislike how I wrote this one (and the whole premise), but I can't figure out how to fix it. Oh well. I'll learn how to write proper Zemyx one day.


	3. Drabble Three: Remnant

Riku had never thought that he would lose Sora.

Sure, he had technically lost him when he fell into the darkness and Sora became the Keyblade wielder, but even then, that didn't feel like losing him. Staring at him in an oval-shaped pod while he was in a coma- _that _made it set in that losing his light was so very, very possible. At first, he had rationalized that the very idea was impossible; Sora was light, brilliance. He was in _everything. _There was no way something as pure as him could be lost.

Then, months passed, and he didn't wake up. Riku didn't understand _why, _but there was a void in his heart. Something was missing, and he couldn't figure out how to fix it. Not until he saw spiky blond hair and crystalline blue eyes. Those eyes were like a wave, drawing him in and pulling him under, letting him swim to the surface and take a breath before taking him under once more.  
He looked at Roxas, and all he saw was Sora.

When he met Roxas face to face for the first time, Roxas had scrunched his eyebrows, asking _"Do I know you?"_ Riku had smiled, drawing him aside without another word. Roxas may not have been Sora, but he knew him like Sora did, and in the midst of broken gasps, writhing bodies, and feverish murmurs, he could forget that the two were not the same, that Roxas was nothing more than a replacement. Roxas _almost _filled the gap, _almost _felt right, and while he wouldn't make Riku feel whole, _almost _was better than _nothing.  
_

Sora may have been gone, but that was what remnants and memories were for.


	4. Drabble Four: Key

**Key**

Riku used to dream. In those dreams, he could hear a voice talking to him, calling him 'the key to the light', the hero of light. Riku told Sora about them once. The brunet thought it was 'cool', imagining himself as the hero instead of the sidekick, swinging a wooden sword around as if battling hordes of enemies. Riku had laughed at that, shoving his friend lightly and not mentioning it again.

In truth? Riku hated them. In sleep, and awake, he felt an incredible pressure on him to fulfill the destiny that was being pushed on him. Those words twisted his fate, ensnaring him completely. He refused to be caged in by something as silly as words without a body; _he _was going to decide his future. No one else.

When Kairi mentioned the fact that she was from another place, far away from the simplicity of the islands, Riku saw his chance to escape. That was when his desire to see other worlds began, growing to the point that it almost became an obsession. He was willing to do _anything _to avoid the fate the voice told him he was destined for, no matter how many times it attempted to soothe him.

Then his chance to leave the islands came, but not from the raft that the three had been working on ever since he mentioned the idea of finding other worlds. Instead, the day before they were going to leave, a storm came, and with it, the darkness followed.

Riku never would have gone to the play-island that the storm rapidly grew over had it not been for the raft. That raft was his only way out, his only chance to escape. He couldn't lose it. And yet, once he was at the island, the raft was completely forgotten as he stared in awe at the huge black orb of nothingness that loomed over the ground. Unable to quell his curiosity, he ran towards it, anticipation overriding any possible fear he had.

Then, a new voice came to him, soaked in silky darkness and smooth. It offered him solace from the light, power to do whatever he chose. Riku didn't even have to think for more than a second before he made his decision. He ignored the light, the part of him that begged him to not listen, to just go _back. _He didn't care if it was stupid or wrong, or even that he could be making the wrong choice. He was _free._

When Sora came to him, he asked about the raft. About Kairi. The darkness was offered to him as well, Riku prompting his best friend to take it and join him. Sora didn't understand, and even though he tried to take the darkness, he was unable to. Riku pretended to himself that it was because he was too scared to take it, but deep inside he knew; Sora was too pure, too full of light to go the same path as him. He had no chance to reject that brightness.

Riku rejoiced when he felt the welcome curl of darkness in him, the light being forced into hiding. He was no longer the key. He had taken his own path.

He just didn't know that it would be so damn _lonely._

* * *

Review?_  
_


	5. Drabble Five: Buttons

Short and not well thought out? Yes. AU? Yes. Different from what I posted last? Most definitely. No excuses here. Also. Is it Roxas's, or Roxas'? For the life of me, I could never figure it out.

* * *

If there was ever a couple that people tended to misunderstand, it would be Axel and Roxas.

When people saw the two together, they always assumed that Roxas would be the one who was overly modest, or at least had to beat Axel off of him, as the redhead _had _to be the one who was sex-crazed. In theory, it really fit quite well- Roxas was the quieter, younger one, more composed and mature than someone his age should ever be, while Axel was the crazy, older, more experienced one, never backing down from danger or excitement of any sort. As so, people reasoned, there was _no way _that Roxas could be the one to initiate sex or anything of the sort, and they couldn't imagine being in the same position as him. _Poor you, _they would say sympathetically, patting the blond on the back, _how do you manage with him?_

They never understood it when Axel and Roxas shared a look and began laughing, amused to the point that they couldn't respond. The two never bothered correcting anyone- after all, who would believe them?

_Oh, wouldn't _they _be surprised, _Axel mused, before his thoughts went out the door in lieu of finally giving in to Roxas's seduction yet again. What Roxas wanted, Roxas got, and Axel could never bring himself to complain.

After all, all Roxas wanted to do was loosen up his buttons.


	6. Drabble Six: Four In One

There were all meant to be their own drabble, but they felt too short- _are _too short- to each have their own page to themselves. As so, here they are, bunched together. Reviews are loved.

* * *

Heart

When they started, the sky had been as black at the coats they wore, not a star in sight. The only light in the vast darkness was the heart-shaped moon, almost more ominous than the sky itself. Now, though, they could barely see it through the hearts that trailed up to the sky- the hearts that _they _sent up there, and were continuing to do so as they worked to complete their mission.

Axel pointed up to the sky, causing Roxas to raise an eyebrow at the redhead's pause. Smirking slightly, the only sign that he was even tired were the ragged breaths forcing themselves out of his throat and the sweat dripping down his face. Picking out a single crystalline heart as it began to rise up, he told the blond, "When you find that heart- that's the day I stop loving you."

Roxas might have found it romantic, had it not been for the deliberate lie he knew it to be. Instead of responding with words, he scoffed at the redhead, causing him to laugh as they turned back to the battlefield and the Heartless surging forward, threatening to overtake them.

And yet, for some reason that Roxas couldn't understand, he found himself fighting much harder to defend Axel than he did before.

Secret

It was no secret that Hayner hated school. Even the people who didn't know much about him knew that well. He hated it with a fiery passion that rivaled his love for competition and Struggle, and it was general consensus that it was a shock that he even passed each year. Well, a shock to everyone but Olette. No matter how much Hayner groaned and whined about it, she pushed him harder and harder to get that work done.

No matter what, she never gave up on him.

So yes, it was no secret that Hayner loathed school and was street smart, not book smart. Yes, it was no secret that without Olette's help, he would have dropped out long ago. The one thing that was a secret was that the only reason that he even tried anymore was her.

Love

Even as a Somebody, Zexion had never understood the concept of love. Ienzo had never experienced any, being a nobleman who enjoyed books and solitude much more than people. The same went for Zexion, who only went to meetings because he was forced to. To him, the concept of having such powerful emotions for someone that you would give your life and happiness for them was ludicrous.

So when Demyx came to him, his breath rapid and tears sliding down his face, Zexion denied with his whole being the pain he felt when he let the blond rush into his arms. He hushed the cries that came from the new Nobody who had just discovered just what the term meant, and wistfully wondered what it would have been like to remember love and sadness like Demyx did.

Hate

The Organization's mission was to collect hearts. To build the ultimate kingdom. To get back what they had lost. Despite how feverishly Xemnas fought towards those goals, he knew it was a fool's errand. _(You stupid __**fool**__, foolish, idiotic __**Nobody**__.)_There was no becoming whole after you got to the point of nothingness.

Or, that was what he thought. He lost to Sora, lost to a _child _who knew nothing of pain and desperation. As he began fading, he could _see _Roxas merging with his Somebody, _feel _the smugness that he was sure the last member must be feeling as he joined with the one that ruined everything for him- for _all _of them. The hate that he knew he wasn't supposed to be able to feel built up, and he knew he couldn't let it end. Not like this.

That hate personified into one last effort to get revenge and fill the void that all the Nobodies felt. He could feel all of the other Nobodies non-anger, to the point that he felt like he was going to explode, but whether it was towards him or the Keyblade wielders, he didn't know. Didn't care. He used that to his advantage, using the power given to him by that anger for one last stand. Malevolence consumed him, enveloped him, and in the end, it destroyed him.

Then, there was silence.

For the first time, Xemnas truly knew the meaning of nothingness.

_One who knows nothing, can understand nothing._


	7. Drabble Seven: Who Knew

Canonverse, made in five minutes with _Who Knew _by P!nk in mind. Enjoy.

* * *

One thing could always be said for Roxas, something Axel knew even when he had only known the Nobody for a day; when he became attached to someone, he was incredibly loyal. Roxas, Axel surmised, would probably give his non-life to save someone he cared for, and even the knowledge that he _couldn't _feel things like fondness and affection didn't stop that. No, Roxas was loyal to the point of stupidity-

_No, _Axel quickly changed his mind, _not stupidity. Blindness._

Glancing to his side where the blond currently lounged, his bright eyes focused steadily ahead of him, he nodded to himself. Roxas wasn't stupid, not in the least. He _saw _what the redhead tried to hide from him, the shadows of betrayal and deceit. He _knew _Axel wasn't above lying to people to get his way.

And yet, he smiled, and stayed.

Even as Xigbar approached, poison in his eyes and cloying malice on his lips, Axel kept this in mind, ignored the momentary panic coursing through his veins as the idea of Roxas seeing the truth, seeing that _Axel _was the poison, _he _was the one Roxas needed to stay away from. _If you weren't so damn _blind, _you would figure it out, and then you'd be safe._

He was Roxas's first friend though. There was no way he'd leave, and Axel was glad, because he wasn't certain if he could handle it if he did.

Xigbar should have known that he shouldn't badmouth Axel in front of Roxas. The little sneer he had when he said, _"How cute_. _Still following behind your 'friend'? Just remember that in a while, he'll be long gone, no matter what lies he gave you." That _said it all- he thought Roxas was nothing but a toy, and that Axel was nothing but a traitor. And maybe, just maybe, Axel admitted to himself in the back of his mind, he was right on one point.

Xigbar never saw the punch coming. Just like how Roxas didn't see the sad smile on Axel's face when Roxas retorted that he was wrong before walking away. Axel merely followed.


End file.
